1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control device and to a display layer combination program.
2. Description of Related Art
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2008-305030 a combined image generation device is disclosed in which, when a plurality of display layers are to be combined, a decision is made for each pixel as to whether or not the upper display layer is colored as transparent, and superimposition processing is only performed for those pixels that are not colored as transparent.
The object of the present invention is to provide a display control device that implements a combination processing method that can efficiently skip over pixels that are colored as transparent, thus combining a plurality of display layers at high speed.